City of Stars
by HisAsgardianAngel
Summary: You were a farmer's daughter on Lothal when none other than Kylo Ren swept you off your feet. Pregnant with his twins, and unstable, you are teetering between the dark and light as your husband continues to lead The First Order toward the glory of the former Galactic Empire. First his Apprentice and then his wife, you are caught up in a whirlwind that will change your life forever.
1. An Apprentice No Longer

The scarlet glow that simmered in his hand was mesmerizing. His large chocolate brown eyes stared into it for a long time, mind lost in a sea of confusion. His lightsaber was heavy in his hand, and he sometimes thought about running it through his chest, ending all the suffering he'd wrought upon himself and his family. There was one thing keeping him from acting on these thoughts, and one thing alone. It wasn't his mother, who still clung to hope that there was a shred of good in her son, nor was it the glory set before him if he were to truly continue in his grandfather's shoes. No. None of that mattered now. The one thing in this fucked up galaxy that mattered to Kylo Ren, was you.

He felt you enter the room before he saw you, and he shut his lightsaber off with a swoosh. He sat it down on the table next to him, lifting his gaze to your silhouette as you slowly walked toward him. Your hand was nestled lovingly under your swollen belly, heavy with Kylo's twins. You were wearing a floor-length black dress with lace arms, and Kylo's black cloak. You knew he loved to see you in his clothes, and he smirked in your direction.

"Hmm. Someone looks ravishing tonight."

A blush creeps up your face, biting your lip as you finally reach him. You reach out to lightly trace the deep scar on his face with your fingertips, and he nuzzles into the touch. "How are my heirs? I trust they are well?" He asked, a large hand cupping your own as he rubbed your abdomen.

"Growing stronger every day. It shouldn't be long now."

Your words seemed to trouble him. You knew he was scared. In all honesty Kylo wasn't ready to be a father, yet here you were. He had been trying so hard for you. You ran your fingers through his silky black locks and kissed the top of his head lovingly. "You will be the best father."

Kylo doubted that, but he did not dispute your word. He might have been frightened, but he was content with the situation, and he looked on you with large, doting eyes. "You will be a better Empress. Now that Supreme Leader Snoke is out of the way, all the Galaxy will see you for what you are. Mine. The First Order would fall without you at my side."

You smirk at him, sliding into his lap and straddling his waist, your arms wrapping around his neck. "Is that what we are here to do, my love? Rebuild the Empire of old?"

Kylo shook his head and pressed his forehead gently against your own, his hands sliding into your [your hair color] curls. "Not the Empire of old, oh no. It is time for us to let go of the past. We are going to build a new and improved Empire, an Empire the likes of the rebels have never seen before."

You leaned in, lips colliding with his as he opens his mouth to you. Your tongues danced together, passion boiling to new heights as he leans you backward, kisses trailing from your lips to your neck. He bit you rough, hard, pushing your back onto his desk as he used the Force to jerk all the clutter off into the floor. You moan, laying back against the Mahogany to allow him room to settle on top of you. He obliges, looming over you carefully, as not to harm the twins, his obsidian hair hanging roughly in his dark eyes. He had reached around to unzip your dress, when there was a hard knock on the steel door. He swore under his breath.

"This had better be important." His tone was severe, and you knew that the Stormtrooper standing on the other end of that door was going to die if he'd interrupted you without cause. When there was no reply, Kylo growled menacingly, sliding off you and stalking toward the door. You sat up, amusement painted on your expression as you watched him nearly rip the door off its hinges. He had such a temper...you found it incredibly arousing.

The Stormtrooper was trembling, standing stick straight and at attention. He rigidly saluted Kylo, apology after apology spilling from his mouth. "There is a situation on the bridge, Sir. Hux is out of control."

"Of course he is." Kylo spat, throwing the trooper several feet as he stormed from the room and headed toward the elevator. You knew better than to follow him. You slid off the desk and approached the disoriented Stormtrooper. You extended your hand to him, though he refused your aid. He heaved himself off the cold, unfeeling metal floor, and sighed.

"Thank you, ma'am. I would not have you exert yourself on my behalf. Supreme Leader's heirs must be protected."

You smile graciously at him and nod your head. "I see. I am sorry you were put at the brunt end of my husband's rage. I always pity the messenger." The trooper bowed his head graciously and you patted him on the arm sympathetically. "You are dismissed. Go."

"Yes, ma'am." The Stormtrooper gave you a salute before sprinting away as fast as his legs would carry him. You sigh, hands on your hips as you watch him disappear down the immaculate hallway. It almost made you sad how much the other members of the fleet feared you. You had started out a lowly farm girl on Lothal….and now look at you.

Your herds were literally your entire life, your family relied on Nerf meat, milk, hide, and furs. Lothal was one of the few planets that housed the animals naturally, and you had been raised to care for the beast's your entire life, you loved animals. You were to take over your father's farm when you came of age, and by birthright you should had every right to hate the Empire. The Galactic Empire had ruined your homeworld's economy, and much of the industry brought in had polluted the planet's natural ecosystem. And yet...when he had come for you, and showed you the truth of what you were capable of...how could you have stayed?

Your parents had lied to you. Your parents could not have children of their own, they had adopted you shortly after birth, when your birth mother had collapsed not far from the farm, nine months pregnant. She did not survive childbirth. They chose to tell you this only after Kylo had shown up, claiming you were a Kenobi, as if you had known what that meant. You couldn't control the power inside of you...the rage...and when you struck your parents down where they stood, it was Kylo who was there to comfort you.

You were lost in these thoughts, eyes shining with tears when your husband re-entered the room like a tornado. He was blind with anger at first, ranting and raving, throwing his helmet hard against a nearby wall. It wasn't until he noticed that you weren't listening that your tears caught his attention. The fury drained from his face instantly, and he walked up to you slowly, snaking his arms around you carefully.

"[your name]? Darling? What's wrong? Tell me who did this. I'll kill them myself."

You shook your head, flying into his arms and letting your tears fall silently into the crook of his neck. "Then you would have to kill me. I did this. I murdered the only people who ever loved me for no reason...and now I am to be a mother? How could I ever…" You choked, and he gripped you against him tightly.

"No. This is nothing but the light inside of you trying to drag you back. It wants to take you away from me, wants to take our children away. Do not let it, [your name]. You must fight it, as I did. I killed my father as easily as you killed your own. We will battle the light together...for each other." There was insecurity bleeding out of Kylo's voice, and you laced your fingers with his own to reassure him.

"I love you." You whisper, earning a kiss to the top of your head. Kylo rubs your back in a circular motion, enveloping your body with his own possessively. His steely grasp was desperate, and he held you like that for a long while.

"I love you too. Calm yourself, forget these thoughts. You belong to me now; The First Order is your home." You nod, taking deep breaths in an attempt at controlling your own emotions. It seemed to be working, and you looked up at him from underneath your eyelashes.

"What was the situation on the bridge? Is it the Resistance?" You ask quietly, feeling your husband's body stiffen around you.

Kylo sneered at the thought of General Hux. The insubordinate piece of shit had been undermining him every chance he got after the assassination of Snoke, and it was only a matter of time before the two of them turned on one another, Kylo could feel it. He would have killed Hux already if he didn't think him to be a valuable asset, but tonight he had taken it a step too far. He had insulted you. It was one thing Kylo was not going to stand for. He grimaced. "General Hux decided he was angry about the failure we had on Crait. He was abusing a few of our underlings, I was asked to intervene. Apparently in Hux's eyes our failure was your fault, since it was your suggestion that we follow the Resistance through hyperspace after the assault on D'Qar. He insisted that if I were to continue leading the Order I should quit putting all my faith in a dim-witted Nerf-Herder and actually do my job. I told him that for his sake I was sorry he felt that way, and he is being held in a prison cell until you decide what you would like done with him."

You actually laughed. You hated General Hux perhaps more than Kylo did, though he was less a rival of yours and more a petty nuisance. You rolled your eyes. "Well, I am a Nerf-Herder. But it is funny to me that the General should use that as an insult. He is from Arkanis, no? That planet survives on farming as much as our own." You could feel a snarl bubble deep within your husband's chest.

"You were a farmer's daughter on Lothal, and falsely so. I rescued you. You should have never been subjected to that kind of life. You are a Kenobi by birthright, and a Skywalker in marriage." Kylo ranted, much to your amusement. He got so upset when people talked down about your place in the galaxy, but it didn't bother you in the slightest. You knew what you were, it was only Kylo that seemed to see more.

"I'm a Solo by marriage." You corrected gently, regretting it slightly as you felt him flinch. You were perhaps the only one that could point that out without losing their head, he had a hard time being angry with you. That in and of itself was a miracle, you thought.

"Perhaps in the legal sense, yes. But I am not as much my father's son as I am my grandfather's descendant. You know that better than anyone, [your name]. You are the granddaughter of the great Obi-Wan Kenobi."

You sigh at your partner. "Kylo, you know I don't know what that means. I don't even know how you found out, and found me." Kylo laughed.

"I was looking into the scavenger Rey's lineage. She is my equal in the force, yet I knew she was neither my sister nor my cousin. I thought perhaps she was in relation to my Grandfather's mentor instead, but it turns out her parents were no one. I found you instead. I knew, the minute I found out the Kenobi line had been carried on...I knew you would be special."

You thought on his words for a long while, and you smiled up at him. It was insane to you, that he had fallen in love with this broken nobody he found by accident. He had intended to take you on as an apprentice at first, that is what he wanted from you. However, the more you trained with him, the more it became clear that there was a chemistry there that couldn't be ignored. You had become everything to one another. "Does any of it worry you?"

Kylo raised his eyebrows. "Does any of what bother me?"

You chewed your lip for a few moments, wondering whether you should tell her what had been on your mind the last few weeks of your pregnancy. You didn't want to frighten him more than he already was. "I know what became of your grandmother. And the same thing happened to my birth mother...it just makes me wonder what is about to become of us." It was then that he let go of you, standing in a brief fit of anxiety.

"Don't you talk like that. I would never allow anything like that to happen to you." Tears sprang back to your eyes, and you blamed the hormones. You were usually so much stronger than this, and Kylo knew that. His eyes softened at the sight of your shattered expression.

"Do you promise?"

Kylo pulled you against him once more, tilting your face toward him as he captured your lips gently. "You have my word. Go back to bed, love. You need rest, you've worked yourself up." You nod in obedience and allow him to help you push to your feet.

"Will you join me soon?"

He kisses your temple. "Of course, I promise."


	2. The Unexpected Visit

Several hours passed slowly. You could feel Kylo's body wrapped around your own as you woke, his muscular hands nestled around your belly. The babies, two daughters, were kicking their father's hands hard, and a grin curled at the corner of your mouth. Your mind had been wondering all night, about the sweet little ones fluttering in your womb. What would they be like? What were you to call them? You were sure that if one had been a son, Kylo would have wanted to call him Anakin. You briefly wondered if that could be made into a girl's name somehow, when a weird feeling came over you. You rolled over, caressing the side of your husband's face gently.

"Kylo...do you feel that?" When he didn't stir, you pinched him under his arm, giggling to yourself as his body jerked in your arms. "KYLO."

"I'm up, I'm up, what is it, what's wrong? Is it the girls?" He asked in a groggy panic, sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"No, it's not that. Close your eyes. Do you feel that?" You reaffirmed, watching as he focused, becoming one with the force. He reached out with his senses, and when his eyes opened again, they looked as if they were on fire.

"She's here."

You cocked your head to the side, eyes wide with terror. You had never seen that look on Kylo's face before. It shook you to your core. "Who is here?"

Kylo's expression was grave, face heating up as he stared off into the distance. "My mother."

Your expression twisted in confusion, panic settling in your stomach as you shot out of the bed as quickly as your body would allow. "Kylo, that isn't possible. There is no way the Resistance has made it on board our base. Starkiller is basically impenetrable...right?"

"Wrong. If my father could do it, there is no reason my mother's fleet could not have maneuvered around our defenses. It is not the entire Resistance, however. I sense only mother. I share a Force bond with Rey, I would know if they were all here."

You felt as if all the oxygen in your body had just been knocked clean out of you, you didn't know what to do. General Leia Organa was a force to be reckoned with, and she would not go down without a fight. It wasn't hard to guess what she wanted. She was here to take Kylo away from you, to rehabilitate him...or to kill him. Neither of those were an option, it would happen over your dead body. "Let me go to Hux. I know you are angry with him, but we will need his help."

Kylo tore his body from the bed, beginning to clothe himself rapidly. "You will not. He is lucky to still have his head attached to his shoulders." You rolled your eyes at him. Hux may have been a grade A asshole, but he was good at what he did, and had military training, something both of them were lacking in.

"Kylo," You started, placing your hand on his chest gently. Your eyes locked with his, and he looked down, knowing that you were more level headed in the face of adversity than he was. "We don't have much of a choice. You are not safe. Our daughters are not safe. We won't beat your mother without strategy. She is smarter than she looks."

"I don't want to beat her." A chill crept down your spine at his words, fearful that his own speech about fighting the light hadn't rung true in his own ears. He could see the fear etched into your eyes, and he took your face in his hands gently. "She was the one stupid enough to come here herself. I am going to turn her." He leaned in, kissing your lips roughly. "Go, I trust you. Do what you must. I am going to face my mother."

You clung to his hands, capturing his lips once more, sweeter this time. "Be safe. You better come back to me." He caressed the side of your face, eyes promising you the entire Galaxy.

"I always do."

Your breathing escalated as you watched your husband leave, contemplating what the best strategy would be. You had to be careful walking to the prison cells in the base's lower level; you didn't know where the Princess was lurking, and though you were plenty strong with the force yourself, your condition was delicate at the moment. Your hands massaged your pregnant stomach, whispering sweet nothings to your babies as you disrobed from your nightgown, quickly stepping into your normal wear. You pulled Kylo's cloak around your body, feeling safer in the embrace of his clothes as you armed yourself with your own lightsaber and waddled off toward the cells.

General Hux was laying on his back when you finally found him. You were out of breath, your midsection aching slightly after all that walking. You wrestled with your breath, typing in a password on the side of the door and watching Hux roll over in surprise to face you as the cell opened wide.

"Supreme Mistress. To what do I owe the honor?" His tone was clipped, and you shot him a warning glare.

"Watch your tone, General. My husband is granting you a chance to redeem yourself. Leia Organa has infiltrated the base." You watched as General Hux's eyes lit up in a way that was most unsettling, and you took an instinctive step backward. "Don't make him regret it."

Hux chuckled darkly, though it didn't quite meet his icy blue eyes. "Oh, little Ms. Solo, so big and so bad. You think you are so special because Ren picked you to rule beside him." He kept walking forward, not stopping until he had you backed against the cold marble wall. You could feel his hot breath on your face, and it was making you nauseous. "You know he only chose you because of the power inside of you, not because he actually loved you, right?"

"You know nothing of Kylo's feelings for me. It started out as a grab for my power, I'm not stupid. I know why he wanted me for an apprentice. I had power and he wanted to be the one to harness it, to tap into the Kenobi legacy. But tell me, how long did I stay his little apprentice, hmm? Not long, once he realized what he felt for me." You could feel your face growing hot, anger boiling in your blood. He would be sorry if he pushed you any further, your connection to the Force was still wildly unbridled and unstable. Kylo had had to stop teaching you when you fell pregnant.

"Are you so certain he took you as a wife out of affection? He's psychotic, Solo, he wanted what lies in your womb. And you were stupid enough to spread your legs for him."

"ENOUGH! STOP TRYING TO TURN ME AGAINST HIM!" You screamed, rage boiling over as you reached your hand towards him, tapping into the Force effortlessly. Hux began to choke, the Force knocking him back forcefully into his cell. You held him there, clenching harder and harder, your anger feeding your desire to watch him die. His face turned purple, and he let out a loud wail, a wide smirk crawling up your face as you watched the life leave his eyes. When you finally dropped him, he was no longer breathing, and you walked forward timidly, to check and see if he was truly dead. As you came down off your high, you were beginning to curse at yourself. You had just told Kylo that killing him would be foolish, and look at what you had done.

You knelt, checking for a pulse after you approached his limp body. His pulse was weak, but there was one. You contemplated whether you should finish him off or call for help, when suddenly you felt hands on your abdomen, pushing you off Hux hard. He sat up, gasping for air as you wrapped your hands against your belly, which was now cramping all over.

"O-Ow...what have you d-done, ugh." You moaned, fear strangling you as you realized he could have very well hurt your twins.

"What did _I_ do? You just tried to murder me!" General Hux stood up on shaky legs, stalking toward you as you tried to scoot backwards away from him, unable to stand. There was a delicate pop, and you felt hot liquid gush out from between your legs. _Fuck!_ Hux was now looming over you, your breath hitching in your throat as you fought to think of something quick. Your water had broken, and you were not about to let him bring any more harm to Kylo's children than he already had. You grabbed the lightsaber strapped to your side, digging it into Hux's left eye with one swift jab, his body having no time to even scream before his body smacked the floor with a distinct thud.

"Somebody help!" You screamed as a contraction tore through you, dropping your weapon as you cupped your aching belly. There weren't any Stormtroopers around, and you were frightened that you'd be forced to crawl back to the elevator. You took a deep, hard breath, and slowly lifted yourself to your knees, taking a breather to allow your wiggling children a moment to settle as the contraction came to a stop. _You can do this; one, two, three..._ You pushed with your legs again, finally clamoring to your feet, using the wall for support. _Okay, now you just have to find Kylo. We can do this._ You thought to yourself.

More water was trickling down your legs with each step you took, leaving a trail as you limped through the lower level of the space station. You could feel your stomach growing heavier, as if one twin was lowering themselves down into the birth canal slowly but surely. You hoped to stave that off as much as possible, cupping the bottom of your belly hard. You need their heads to stay right where they were until you could get to a bed. "Kylo!" You screamed, knowing good and well he was nowhere in sight. You had almost reached the elevator when the second contraction hit, and you almost collapsed, grabbing onto the railing in the lift and pressing the proper button frantically.

You had hit the key that would take you straight to the room you shared with your husband, though it stopped on the middeck floor, and you swore loudly. Your temper flared, and you lashed out at the elevators side paneling hard, kicking a dent in the shiny chrome. When the doors opened, a middle-aged woman raised a perfect brown eyebrow at you, a half smile gracing her aged face.

"Well now. A personality to rival his own I see. No wonder my son has taken a liking to you." Your heart froze in your chest, looking up to meet the gaze of none other than Princess Leia Organa-Solo herself.

Meanwhile, Kylo was all but tearing the base apart looking for his mother. He was growing increasingly frustrated, stalking the halls like a jungle animal on the prowl. His mind was racing a mile a minute, heart pounding in his ears. He could feel her, but his mind was distracted. His senses were pulling toward his connection with Rey, and though he was fighting it, the Force seemed to have other ideas. Her face shimmered before him clear as day, and he fought to keep his cool. "I don't have time for this."

"Kylo. Your mother knows about the twins. If you don't get [your name] off that base now, you may never hold them. General Organa isn't going to let you warp her grandchildren. I hope you're aware of that."

Kylo's brows furrowed, staring hard into Rey's eyes. He couldn't figure out what game she thought she was playing. She had made it painfully obvious where her loyalties lay. "Why tell me this now? I offered you a chance to rule at my side, and you threw it back in my face. If anything, you should be jealous of [your name]."

Rey rolled her eyes, face scrunching up in disgust. "I pity her, Ben. I couldn't be further from jealousy if I wanted to be. But I wanted to offer you one more chance before the General found you, I think you deserve that much. If you want anything to do with those children, I beg of you. Give up this foolish fantasy. There is too much-" Kylo cut her off, anger simmering behind his eyes at the use of his proper name.

"If you say there is too much of my father in me, I swear I will kill you when next we meet." He warned, though he could tell by the look on her face that she called bullshit. He didn't know what to do, and that pissed him off more than anything else. His children were a mere two weeks from birth, and he was already failing them. He purposefully shut off his own connection with the Force for several moments, the line with Rey fading into cruel memory. He walked urgently toward one of the loudspeakers the Stormtroopers used for communication, mashing the button so hard he nearly broke it.

"[your name]? Please report to the bridge…" He commanded anxiously; he would feel better when he had his eyes on her. He'd like to see his mother try and take her from this base. He didn't want to kill Leia, but if she pressed the issue, he would not hesitate. He pressed it again. "[your name]! Bridge, now, please."

He was met with radio silence, initially, and just when he was ready to have a meltdown, there was an answer that pinged in from the elevator. "I don't think she's gonna make it to the bridge. I'm sorry, Ben. If you want to hold these girls, you're going to have to surrender." She'd beaten him to her.

"Goddamnit!" He screamed, ripping the comm system straight out of the wall, and tossing it carelessly to the floor. He didn't know where she was, but by the gods he was hunting her down, and there would be no crevasse, no abandoned moon where she could hide from him.


	3. Revenge of the Sith

You were in so much pain. General Organa had you cornered in that elevator, and when you heard Kylo's voice ring out on the loudspeaker, your heart leapt into your throat. You opened your mouth to cry out for him, but you couldn't move. Whatever Leia was doing to you with her own wielding of the Force had you immobilized. You stared hard into her eyes, heart beating wildly against your ribcage as you fought back with your own sensitivity to the Force. You pushed at her hold on you, an instinctive snarl ripping from your chest.

"T-This isn't how I imagined meeting you, Your Majesty." You spat, her expression never once wavering. She looked as graceful and regal and calm as she had moments before and it made you hate her.

Leia's robes were a pristine white, her long brown hair worn in a tight bun secured to the back of her head. She was beautiful, and you could tell instantly where Kylo had gotten his good looks. "You are frightened and in pain. It doesn't have to be like this, don't fight it. I only want what is best for these children."

"By ripping them away from their father?"

Leia sighed heavily and shook her head. She looked so tired, eyes weary and heartbroken. It was pathetic, and you felt the light inside of you shrinking as you looked on her. She was a bright beacon of hope, always had been, and the embodiment of everything Kylo stood against. You wanted her to die.

"No, I don't want that. I want Ben to come home. I want the four of you to come home. It is not too late to veer off this destructive course you're on."

You considered her words for a moment. You knew they were sincere, but that didn't matter to you. You were not here to cater to her sentiment. You weren't sure how to handle the situation. If you acted quickly, you might be able to catch her off guard, but you would have to be careful. You knew Kylo was sensitive about his mother. He had killed his father easily, but every time he thought he was capable of taking out Leia, something held him back. You didn't want to risk upsetting him by causing her too much harm. So you took a breath between contractions and steadied yourself, forcing a tight-lipped smile.

"Let me go to him. Please? If you have an ounce of love in your heart for your son, you'd let him be there for the birth of his children."

Leia's jaw set, clearly not taking the bate as she shook her head sadly at you. "I was raised away from my own twin, on completely different planets, to protect us from our father. If Anakin Skywalker had been allowed the liberties you are asking for Ben, I'm not so sure I would be where I am today, or if I'd even still be alive."

She wanted to separate them? Is that what she thought she was getting away with here? You scoffed at her, though you winced as another contraction rolled from your lower back and wrapped around your midsection. "You preach separation, though you claim you want the four of us to come home? Your true intentions are clear, General. I will not wake up from hours of labor to find you have dumped my daughter's god only knows where. They're not yours, it's not your right!" You mustered up as much concentration as you were able, attempting to project the Princess backward, though she was much stronger than you, and did not budge.

"Please don't make me do this. If you cooperate-"

You spat at her, and it seemed as if the ever-majestic Leia Organa had finally lost her cool. With one wave of her hand, you were unconscious, and she caught you in her arms as you fell. Leia was stronger than she looked, and she scooped you into her arms with ease, carrying you swiftly toward the reactor room, where Chewbacca was no doubt waiting for her.

Kylo was tearing the base a part. By the time he had made it to the elevator, it was much too late, and he bent down to examine the evidence. He could still feel both yours and his mother's energy lingering about the area, he'd only just missed you. There was clear liquid and hints of blood dribbled about in the elevator, and Kylo followed the trail as fast as his legs would carry him. He was terrified, knowing that you must have been in labor. The twins were coming a little early, and you needed medical attention immediately. You were not your mother. You were not Padme. He would not lose you like this.

"Send Stormtroopers to surround the hangar bay and reactor core respectively, no one is to leave this base!" He barked, Stormtroopers flying left and right in a sort of frenzy. Kylo marched with his troops, his entire body trembling violently with pure rage as he raced after you. He could not understand why she was doing this to him. What was she gaining out of it? Those children belonged to him. As far as he was concerned, they had zero connection to any of his past.

"MOTHER! Come and face me yourself you coward!" He screamed, stalking through the halls with his lightsaber in one hand, and yours, which had been retrieved from the prison cells by guards, in his other. The glowing red weapons sparked as he drug them along the walls with each step, furiously searing deep holes into everything in his wake.

Leia and Chewie had successfully moved their belongings into the hangar bay, and though they were surrounded by the time Kylo caught up to them, they were almost ready for take-off. Kylo stared at the Millennium Falcon with contempt, his eyes scanning the area for any sign of you. They already had you on board, secured tightly in cargo as Chewbacca climbed into the cockpit, and Leia dealt with the growing issue outside the ship. She heard Kylo scream, though she was too busy firing her blaster to pay him much notice.

"I know you hear me, Mother! Stand and fight me!" He bellowed, garnering her attention at last, as he shot the last of the closest Stormtroopers right between his eyes. She fought to catch her breath, frowning deeply at her son...her baby. She loved him more than he would ever know, and it was crushing her to do this to him. She didn't know how something born of her and Han's love could have turned out so terrible.

"Ben. This is your final chance. Either you come home, and you give up this ridiculous fantasy, or you stay here with your misery and your destruction; but you listen to me and you listen well. I will not let you twist these children into a mirror image of yourself. You will not fail them the way we failed you." Her voice cracked, big brown eyes filling with tears as they stared at one another.

"You're right."

Her expression twisted, bewildered. He could see her lips twitching into an almost smile. What a fool she was, and always would be. "What?"

"You're right." He took a broad step forward, gripping his weapons as hard as was physically possible. "I will not fail them." He chucked his lightsaber hard, spearing Leia in her shoulder. She screamed, fighting to yank the saber from her body as Chewbacca pulled the draw panel closed, sealing Leia inside the Falcon. The ship shot off into hyperspace before Kylo could react, and he fell to his knees as his entire life disappeared before his eyes.

When you woke up, you were in serious pain. You were strapped to a bed in the cargo bay, and Leia was at your side, Kylo's lightsaber in one hand, patching herself up with the other. You watched her wince as a droid helped her cleanse the hole, and your eyes fixated on your husband's weapon. You tried to sit up instinctively, but your wrists were restrained. "That's Kylo's…what have you done with him?!" When she didn't answer, you growled loudly. "Answer me!"

Leia waved you off dismissively, sitting the lightsaber down and wrapping her shoulder with gauze, walking around to check your cervix. "Hmm. Almost time."

"Like hell it is. I don't have to push…I c-can…" You trailed off, contraction ripping into you like never before. It was intense, and it took all the energy in your body to fight for breath. You cried out loudly, and Leia smiled to herself.

"Yeah, you say that. Your body will do the work for you, sister. Trust me."

Tears rolled down your cheeks, reaching out with all your senses. You needed to feel Kylo, somehow, someway. You needed him to be with you, to hold you. You couldn't do this. You felt Leia run her fingers through your hair, and you wanted to jerk away, but you couldn't. She sighed.

"This doesn't have to be hard. Calm down. You are my daughter-in-law, I am not here to hurt you."

You turned your tear-stained face toward her, eyes bloodshot and accusatory. "Oh? You aren't here to hurt me? You have me strapped to a bed, in the final stages of labor, torn from my husband and packed in cargo like cattle, but you aren't here to hurt me?"

Leia flinched, regret and deep sadness etched into her features. "I'm sorry it has to be this way. I cannot trust you. Ben has his hooks in you so deep...and I am truly sorry. Obi-Wan wouldn't have wanted to see you like this."

You wanted to grill her, ask her what she knew of your true parentage, but you couldn't. These babies were coming, and there was no amount of stalling you could do to stop it. You could feel a ring of fire around your most sensitive of areas, one of the girls was beginning to crown. Leia petted your curls gently.

"You're going to have to push."

"No! I can't!" You wailed, fighting it with every muscle in your body.

"You must!" She instructed, spreading your legs to watch your progress. She hadn't been lying to you when she said your body would do the work for you, you could feel your will to resist slipping away. Your body wanted to push more than it wanted to breathe, and no amount of will power was enough to keep those children inside of you a moment longer. You let out an ear-splitting scream, pushing with all your might, completely against your will. One daughter slid into her grandmother's arms, a loud wail erupting from her tiny body.

"L-Let me see her." You were grateful when Leia relented, laying your newborn on your chest for you to get a good look at. The General knew you weren't in any place to go anywhere, you couldn't run with the baby no matter how badly you wanted to. Her hair was pitch black, eyes as large and as deep brown as her father's. She looked just like Kylo, and she was the picture of perfection in your eyes. You wished more than anything that you could move your arms, you wanted to embrace your baby.

"Anakin."

Leia looked at you as if you were mad, but she didn't say anything. She was more focused on the other twin fighting her way into the world. You felt her head pressing against your insides, and you fought the deep guttural shout bubbling in your chest. You didn't want to frighten Anakin, who was wriggling around on your chest, nestled between your breasts.

The second twin came slowly, push after push bringing her head out at an agonizing speed. You gritted your teeth, barring down hard and pretending with every fiber of your imagination that Kylo was here with you. Your heart broke with every push, this was not how this was supposed to happen. Your heart broke with every push, this was not how this was supposed to happen. You were supposed to be a family. Kylo had planned the birth to a T, something you had in no way expected from your husband, who had been terribly busy of late tracking the Resistance. You were to be brought to his side immediately upon going into labor, if you weren't there already, and he was going to carry you to a small room at the back of the middeck. There was a small hot tub back there, and Kylo had dismantled the jets, so it would be a safe place to bring the children into the world. Just the two of you, in a place all your own. This was all so backwards.

You pictured his hands supporting your hips as you pushed against him, his lips gentling kissing and nipping at your thighs. You pictured his soft, velvet voice whispering in your ear, and the fantasy helped to ease the pain if only a little. It wasn't long after that that you passed her shoulders, her small body slipping into Leia's outstretched arms.

"Shmi." You exclaimed weakly.

"Anakin and Shmi Solo?" Leia asked, as if unsure of your decision. You nodded, eyes bleeding with despair as Leia swaddled Shmi in a piece of scrap cloth and handed her off to a tall black droid.

"N-No, let me see her. Please!" No one was listening, though the General looked on you with pity as you struggled against your restraints, trying your damnedest to grab hold of Anakin before she was swept away too. "Where are you taking them?" You demanded, a worn expression tearing at the pain in Leia's eyes. You could tell it was destroying her on the inside, but her mind was made up. Your twins were to be separated, and raised on different planets; strategically placed to make sure neither you nor Kylo could ever track them down.

"Don't you do to us what Obi-Wan did to you. Can you look me in the eyes and honestly tell me that you were happy? That you wouldn't have wanted to grow up alongside your own brother?"

Leia opened her mouth as if she were going to defend herself, but then shut it again. She knew there was nothing she could say to make you understand. Sure, she would have loved to have grown up with Luke; but that didn't change the facts. It didn't change that Darth Vader would have destroyed any glimpse of light that had any hope of clinging to either one of them, and what would have become of the Rebellion had that been allowed to happen? There was no way the Battle of Endor would have ended the way it did, had Luke been on the wrong side of the Force.

"You don't understand what you're asking, [your name]. If you love these children, you won't try to stop me. I'm doing this for them." And with that, the Princess turned on her heel, striding off toward the helm of the ship, and leaving you there to toil in your own torment.


	4. The Rescue

Kylo had shattered both mentally and emotionally when his knees hit the floor, watching the Millennium Falcon shoot off into hyperspace. He was incapable of understanding why he was always such a failure. He had promised you one thing; he would keep you safe always. And he couldn't even do that correctly. He knelt there, if only for a moment, hot angry tears blinding his vision. He hated himself more than he could have ever hated the Resistance. His mind was trying to focus on twenty things at once; where did his mother go? Was [your name] okay? Were the twins going to make it? How was he going to get you back? He was lost amid these thoughts when a large, firm hand grasped his shoulder hard.

"Sir. Supreme Mistress may have been compromised, but I know where they've taken her."

He turned to see the Stormtrooper from earlier, whom had delivered the news regarding General Hux. He was holding Kylo's helmet in his free hand, extending it for his master to take. Kylo rose, an almost impressed look settling in his eyes.

"I might have use for you yet, FL-143237. Explain." When the trooper didn't answer fast enough, Kylo shoved him harshly into the nearby wall. "Tell me!"

His roar could have shaken the space station to its very core, and FL-143237 held his hands up defensively. "Right away, Sir. I overheard your conversation with General Organa via the comm station, and had the source traced to the middeck elevator. While unable to apprehend the General, I did follow her trail, Sir, and I don't mean to the hangar bay. She made a stop first, in the reactor room. Met with a Wookie. They spoke about taking the Supreme Mistress to give birth safely on Naboo, in some city called Theed."

Kylo's eyes narrowed, mind finally putting all the pieces together at the mere mention of Naboo. There was only one reason his mother would be stopping in Theed, the planet's capital city...and the prognosis wasn't good. "Set the coordinates for Theed, Mid Rim, Chommell Sector, in the Naboo System. Lightspeed ahead." He began to walk away, but something stopped him, a thoughtful look on his face as he turned back to glance at FL-143237. "Excellent work. Thank you."

FL-143237 didn't know how to take the praise, so he stood there, at attention, in a sort of happy awe, while Kylo stalked back toward the helm of the ship. He was coming for you, and his only prayer was that your girls would live long enough to see their grandmother's head on a pike.

Meanwhile, Leia had gone up to the cockpit to talk to Chewbacca for a while, Anakin nestled softly in her arms. She was rocking her, keeping an eye on the old droid who was tending to Shmi a few feet back. "Aren't they beautiful, Chewie?"

A string of mostly incoherent roars rumbled from the Wookie and Leia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know I am biased." There was another roar, and she sighed heavily in response. "What other choice do we have? I have family on Naboo, they'll know what to with the girls. Yeah...I know it's the first place he'll think to look. But it's not like I can take them to Alderaan."

Even as she defended her plan, she knew Chewie was right. It was times like this when she wished her adoptive father was still around. He always knew what to do. She needed to find them adoptive parents and fast, and she knew that her birth family still had ties to the Naboo Monarchy, they could spread the word as low-key as possible that there were identical twins in need of two loving families. At least she hoped so.

You were still in the cargo bay. You were bleeding, and a medical droid was positioned uncomfortably between your legs, delivering the afterbirth. Your body was sore, and your head ached from all the tears. You wanted nothing more than to go home. You were trying to concentrate through the pain and your body's natural urge to fall asleep, attempting to find the will to reach Kylo's lightsaber. You held out your hand very slowly, careful to not attract the attention of the droid, as the weapon very slightly rocked back and forth. Come on...you thought, 1...2...3...yes!

The lightsaber shot into your hand gracefully, and you considered severing the droids head with one clean blow, but the more you thought about it, the more you realized that was a terrible idea. You couldn't exactly cut your own restraints off without slicing off your hands, so you hooked the lightsaber to your side for safe keeping and cleared your throat. The droid halted its work to look at you, and you took a deep breath, waving two fingers before the droid. You had seen Kylo do this several times before, and you prayed to your lucky stars that you could get it to work.

"You will release me from these restraints."

The droid blinked at you stupidly for a moment, before continuing its work between your legs. You frowned. Come on, what kind of Kenobi am I if I can't even get this right? "You will release me from these restraints." You repeated, more forcefully this time.

Your emotions reached out to touch the droid, and he blinked at you again, before mechanically responding with "I will release you from these restraints." You grinned, a bright smile breaking across your face for the first time all night. You could get used to this 'Jedi/Sith' bullshit. You so wished your master was here to see this, though you knew if Kylo had been here, none of this would have even happened.

As you worked to free yourself from the confines of the cargo bay, Chewbacca was landing the Falcon in Theed. Leia had both twins bundled up and wrapped securely in her arms, and as little Shmi wrapped a tiny finger around a strand of the General's hair, her heart melted into a puddle. She leaned in, pressing firm but loving kisses to each girl's forehead. They both were spitting images of her son, identical twins with charcoal hair and wide chocolate eyes. She could see so much of Han in their features too, especially in the nose, and a tear rolled down her cheeks solemnly. "He would have loved you." She whispered.

Chewie put a fuzzy hand on her shoulder in solidarity, and let out a pitiful roar. Leia seemed to chew on his words or a moment, looking over her shoulder at him sadly. "Chewie, I can't keep them. They would be in as much danger with me as they would be with Ben. The Resistance is never safe. They deserve to have good lives, away from all of this."

Chewbacca's eyes were heavy, forcing himself to tear his gaze from the faces of his best friend's grandchildren. He missed Han more than he would ever be able to vocalize. He roared once more, in a last-ditch effort to cling to the children, but Leia shot him an incredulous look.

"You want to what? You can't raise one of them on Kashyyyk, they'd be the only humans on the whole damn planet." Chewie shrugged, dejected, and reached to turn off the switches on the ships interior panels. "Come on. My aunt, Sola, is still alive, if only barely. She'll know what's best for her great nieces just like she knew what was best for me. Let's go."

As they stepped off the Falcon and onto the fresh Naboo grass, Leia's mouth nearly hit the ground. They were surrounded on all sides, and as the twins cried softly in her arms, there was no wiggle room for the Princess to pull any fancy tricks. She was backed into a corner. They were betrayed, the First Order had made it to Theed first.

Kylo was in full-blown stealth mode while his army distracted his mother around the landing zone. He was a Solo, after all, and despite how much he hated to admit it, being his father's son was coming in handy. Ben had witnessed Han work through many smuggling operations, and thus he had had the privilege of having the Millennium Falcon as a playground while his father was busy. Kylo knew the ins and outs of this ship like the back of his own black-gloved hand, and if anyone could sneak onboard without being detected, it was him.

There was a back paneling on the underside of the left hangar, and Kylo rolled underneath the ship, shimmying on his hands and knees until he noticed the slightly off-kilter metal hatch his dad had used as an escape route during many a harrowing situation throughout his childhood. He ripped the trapdoor open with ease, and shoved his arms through the opening, pushing up with his biceps and lifting himself into the Falcon.

"[your name]?! Where are you?" When there was no answer, he panicked, tearing through the lower portion of the ship in a rage. He raced up the ladder to the cargo bay, focusing hard on your own energy. He could feel you, he knew he was close, he only prayed that he wasn't too late. "Baby, answer me!" When he rounded the corner, he slapped into something hard and he pulled your lightsaber, red embers flying every which way as the weapon collided with another. Kylo recognized the other lightsaber, and he let out an immediate sigh of relief.

"Kylo!" You breathed, lowering his saber and allowing it to clatter to the floor with a hard thump. He followed suit, enveloping you in his arms tightly. He nuzzled his face into your hair, and you buried your face deep within his chest. You felt his one of his hands graze your abdomen, in search of babies that were no longer there, and you burst into tears.

"I tried so hard, I held them in as long as I could-"

"Shh, I know. I know. Down the ladder and to the left, there is a trapdoor that leads out of the bottom of the left hangar. Go. Make your way back to Starkiller from there, the Stormtroopers will defend you. Let me take care of this." He didn't wait for a reply, grabbing the lightsaber he dropped and handing it off to you with a gentle smile. "I believe you left this behind." He reached to tuck a soft strand of [your hair color] locks behind your ear, leaning his forehead against your own. "I will never let anyone hurt you again."

His eyes were burning into yours, so full of love and angst that it nearly frightened you. You kissed him hard, tugging fistfuls of black hair hard as you poured every unspoken promise in your heart from your mouth to his own. When you finally pulled away, you picked up his own lightsaber and handed it to him, pressing tender kisses to the deep scar under his right eye. "You've never let me down, you hear me? Never. Now hurry, Anakin and Shmi are waiting on their daddy."

You could see the ghost of a smile that grazed his face at the names, but you couldn't afford to admire it long. You obeyed his command and slid from his grasp, switching places with him as you clamored down the ladder and he bolted for the ships exit. He was going to give his mother a little surprise.

He clutched his lightsaber in a death grip, sweat trickling down his face as he crept silently behind Leia, chest aching with resolve. The light was becoming more distant, he could feel it draining from his body. She had committed blackest treason against the First Order when she stole those children from him. For that she had to die. He raised his weapon, fully prepared to bring it down on her head when his blood ran cold.

Kylo heard a sound he had never dreamed of before, and with every sweet chime shards of light swung back to pierce him in his heart. His daughters were crying. It was like he was frozen in slow motion, watching as his mother tried and failed to comfort his princesses, a worried crease at her brow as Chewbacca fought off swarms of Stormtroopers. He was about to lower his weapon, when his words to you from earlier rang in his ears. How many times had he promised to keep you safe? And how many times was he going to allow himself to fail? He wasn't the man you needed him to be, and you were the one person he didn't want to appear weak to.

His breathing became ragged, a full-blown anxiety attack setting in as he realized that it was finally too late. There was no turning back. Ben Solo was about to die, and there was nothing anyone could do to save him. Not after this. Leia could hear Kylo's shallow breathing from behind her, and when she began to turn, Kylo took his swing. His eyes were screwed shut, he didn't want to see his handiwork, see the betrayal written in her eyes as she collapsed. The children screamed loudly, and when Kylo opened his eyes once more, his twins were lying on the ground in mounds of General Organa's clothing. As with her brother before her, her body had vanished, and she had become one with the Force.

Kylo scrambled to pick up his daughters, clutching them to his chest for dear life, as Chewbacca looked back at him from the sea of Stormtroopers. He let out a loud wail, and Kylo made a run for it. All he had to do was make it back to the ship somehow, make it back to you. Then you were home free. Leia was all the Resistance had been clinging to, and while Kylo was certain this meant he had finally won, there was no joy in his heart at his mother's defeat.

When Kylo made it back onboard the base, thick tears stung his eyes and were matted to his face. His large brown eyes appeared empty, and when he looked on you, trembling hands cradling your children to his bosom as if they were sacred relics, for once in your life you were truly frightened by him.

"Kylo?"


End file.
